Wei Rui Feng
Basics Character Name : Lieutenant Commander Wei Rui Feng In-game Name : Captain_Wei Played by : Erik Weyland Character Race : Human Character Age : 26 Character Gender : Male Description Human being of Oriental descent. Wears a pair of rectangular steel-rim glasses and standard Tyrite naval patrol uniform. Wei stands at about 1.79 m and 71kg, with an operation scar measuring about 10cm in length starting from the right elbow. He’s rarely seen without a cup of coffee and CIC headsets around his neck. History Timeline . -25 AUG 019: Wei Rui Feng, 韦瑞风, born in Origin City, Tyr . -07 JAN 023: Completed college education . -07 MAR 002: Joins Royal Navy, Tyrite fleet – Begins basic training . -07 MAY 029: Completes basic training . -07 MAY 031: Joins crew of DD-189, Steadfast-class Tenacious; begins gunnery training . -07 OCT 012: Earns rank of Gunner’s Mate, assigned permanent post in CIC as B Turret Operator . -06 FEB 022: First combat operation against formation of 12 bandit fighters; 1 confirmed kill, 2 more further damaged . -06 APR 001: Temporary suspension and 2 weeks latrine cleaning duty for replacing captain’s chair seat with camouflaged whoopee cushion . -05 JUL 008: Tenacious enters drydock for overhaul; Crew on partial leave with monthly reports, Wei takes up 2-year course for literature and galactic perspectives . -05 DEC 018: Tenacious crew union . -03 SEP 016: Tenacious overhaul nearing completion; Crew regathered, weekly mock sorties . -03 OCT 001: Tenacious overhaul complete, resumes operations . -03 OCT 014: Wei assigned as Gunnery Officer Assistant (Fore) . -03 DEC 007: Escort duties – Tenacious achieves first confirmed major naval combatant kill (Pirate cruiser). Wei credited for disabling enemy’s C main turret and multiple superstructure hits. . -01 AUG 024: Wei assigned as Warfare Officer . -01 OCT 011: Tenacious lightly damaged by shrapnel from near-miss; enters drydock for light repairs . - 01 DEC 002: Tenacious repairs complete, resumes operations . 00 FEB 029: Counterdrug duties – Tenacious achieves second major naval combatant kill (Smuggler frigate). Wei credited for multiple minor hits on frigate as well as damaging escorting fighters. . 01 APR 017: Commander Juneau, previous command of Tenacious, slated for transferral to Legendary-class cruiser Conqueror . 01 MAY 024: Commander Juneau transfers . 01 MAY 027: Wei assigned command of Steadfast-class destroyer DD-189 Tenacious News Article Excerpt T Y R I T E T I M E S “We’ll stand right by her” – Tyrite Navy destroyer skipper on “expendable” warships and practicality __05_Jun_001____________________________________________///Story by Peter Langley///_________ AS THE DOCKYARD DRONES buzz about in the background, Tyrite Navy Lieutenant-Commander Wei watches as the automated workers flit around maintaining his command; the Steadfast-class destroyer Tenacious. The warship’s seen better days; the once pristinely painted surfaces is now scratched and worn from years of extensive use. Lt. Cmnd Wei is one of the many young, prospecting officers rushed into command positions as their seniors are transferred to larger, newer, and potentially FTL-capable warships in preparation for the inevitable great excursion into space. “She means a lot to me,” Wei begins. “Eight years on her gunnery crew; she’s my home away from home.” “And to be her skipper now; it’s a great and important responsibility that I plan to fulfil to the best of my ability,” he adds. Wei’s promotion isn’t just happenstance, however; there’s a reason why he’s sitting at the helm of a Steadfast while his predecessor, Commander Juneau, moves on to commandeer one of the brand-new Legendary-class cruisers. “Ships like Tenacious are old, outdated, expendable. Or so the brass likes to think,” he says. “They’re cheap and easy to maintain, because they don’t have all the fancy gold bells and whistles of the new ships.” “And it’s easy to lose oneself in the glory of the big guns; With their sheer scale and firepower, battleships are genuinely impressive.” “But “impressive” doesn’t win wars. “Practical” does. And that’s what ships like her are; practical. Cheap to field, cheap to repair, cheap to keep running and fighting. She’s the one you go to when you need a convoy escorted, or a picket to net those torpedo bombers, or a quick response team to a bandit raid,” Wei adds. “Not a great ruddy battleship that costs ten times as much to refuel, nevermind maintain.” “And through thick or thin, we’ll stand right by her.” cont. on Pg.12